


pot and popsicles

by JustRosey



Series: Roisa Fic Week 2k18 [3]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Drug (ab)use, Drug Use, F/F, Popsicles, Roisa Fic Week 2k18, cancer verse, roisaficweek2k18, sick Rosie, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustRosey/pseuds/JustRosey
Summary: Topic #3 Drug (Ab)useOkay, so first of all, yes, this is another cancer verse fic, and I'm sorry...Rose is sick in this, and smokes cannabis (wow them rhyming skills).It's rather fluffy actually, and short, but I didn't really know what to write, and High!Rose admittedly is kinda funny...She gets popsicles, back rubs, and lots of love in this, too.





	pot and popsicles

Luisa knocks gently on the too familiar, mint green door and enters without waiting for an answer. Rose had been asleep almost all the times she had visited her during the last few days.  
Stepping into the room, Luisa’s heart beats faster upon finding the bed abandoned, but after a moment she spots a familiar head behind the window.

She had never seen Rose smoke; not until today, finding her sitting on the balcony, steaming joint in her pale hand.  
She knew Rose was occasionally smoking cannabis, since she had been so nauseous and in a lot of pain lately, but she usually, very definitely avoided Luisa being there whenever she did.

Luisa steps out onto the windy balcony and joins her on the bench.  
“Hey,” Rose breathes out, steam coming from her mouth and nose.  
“Did it get worse again?” Luisa asks almost shyly and starts rubbing her fiancee’s knee.  
Rose just gives her a shrug and a short nod, before taking another drag, staring out at the courtyard of the hospital far below them.

Luisa knows she shouldn’t find the scene in front of her eyes attractive in any way; her sick fiancee, sitting on the balcony of her hospital room, snuggled into a thick, too big sweater, blue, fluffy beanie protecting her bald head, smoking a joint because the cancer caused her almost constant pain by now.  
She can’t help it though. Rose looked kind of badass with a cigarette in her delicate hand, handling it with grace almost; most definitely with experience.

“I used to smoke… just for about a year, when I was 15... 16 maybe,” Rose tells her slowly, having read her thoughts it seems. “It made my voice go really raspy, and I hated that, so I stopped from one day to the other. I probably thought, I looked cool and more confident with a cigarette in my hand,” she finishes her story, grinds the joint on the ashtray, and blows out the last cloud of steam in form of a ring. “But I spent a month learning this,” she adds with a proud grin, when Luisa looks at her in complete surprise.

“How can you have cancer and still be the most badass woman ever?” Luisa asks with a grin and a poke to her love’s side.  
“You mean… because of the smoking? Is it sexy?” Rose asks, and this time it is her making the big, and also very hazy eyes; she did just smoke pot.  
Luisa laughs and pulls her closer, pressing a gentle kiss to her chapped, bluish lips.  
Rose returns the kiss hungrily, and Luisa can taste the sickeningly, sweet remains of the drug on her lips.  
She hated the fact that Rose smelled less like herself lately, but more like hospital and disinfectant, already enough, and now that damned plant, managed to even mess with the way she tasted.  
Yes, sure, it was making her feel better, and all, but Luisa didn’t like the thought of her love taking drugs; any drugs. Including all the chemo meds, steroids, blood thinners, and pain relievers, as well as ‘medical marijuana’.  
She just wanted to have her buttkicking, strong, energetic Rose back; and her hair too honestly, even though she knew, she wasn’t the one missing the fiery mane most.

“Let’s get back inside,” Luisa finally suggests, already getting up and turning around to help Rose.  
Walking had become rather exhausting for her, when her recent chemo had hit her with full force, and there’s not much energy one can harvest from only being able to eat soup, and an occasional popsicle, either.  
At least the cannabis did its job concerning that matter, and made her feel slightly hungrier than usual.

Luisa isn’t sure how Rose possibly could have made it out on the balcony, when she half carries her loopy lover back to the bed and helps her sit down on top of it.  
She must’ve either had help from a nurse, or her stubbornness had given her the extra energy; Luisa guesses it’s rather that.

“I want a popsicle… “ Rose starts, drawing her legs closer to her body, once she’s managed to lift them onto the bed. She slings her arms around her knobby knees and looks at Luisa expectantly, as if that popsicle would just appear in her hand out of nowhere. “Please?”

Luisa can’t help but laugh at her and take a step forward to smooch on that excited, pale face, but Rose stops her, by holding her back at the shoulders.

“No, not what I asked for. Popsicle, please!” she grins sluggishly.  
“If I don’t get kisses, you don’t get a popsicle. It’s as easy as that, love,” Luisa fake pouts, crossing her arms in front of her chest.  
Rose smiles for a moment, before closing her eyes and pulling an expectant kiss face.  
Luisa pulls the beanie over her eyes, and when Rose slips it off, she gives her a kiss on her nose on purpose, making her wrinkle it adorably.  
Just when she opens her eyes again, Luisa finally connects their lips.

Rose keeps her eyes open, and Luisa knows she does.  
The kiss is slow and sloppy, since Rose has trouble doing two things at a time (watching Luisa AND kissing her back) being as plastered as she is.  
The brunette is the one to break the kiss, looking at her love sitting on the bed, seemingly even more stoned than before. She smiles gently at Rose, who finally closes her mouth again and grins back at her.  
“So, I gave you kisses, now I get popsicles, right?”

Luisa comes back with a bilious green popsicle a minute later, only to find Rose on the bed, dangling her head over the edge and starting to giggle at an upside-down Luisa.

“You’re such a dork,” Luisa laughs, puts the cold treat on the nightstand and lifts Rose’s head with both her hands, pressing an upside-down kiss to her lips.  
She can feel Rose giggling into her mouth, and she’s honestly not as opposed to marijuana anymore as she still was five minutes ago.

She must’ve stared for a moment, because Rose is looking up at her with slightly worried eyes, silently asking if she’s okay.  
She presses another quick kiss to her lips, feeling the soft, warm skin of her head in her palms, before helping her to sit up again.  
“I brought you the lime one,” Luisa says, when Rose right away reaches for the popsicle once she’s back to a vertical position.  
“Thank youuuu,” Rose cheers, pulling the wrapper off somehow, dumping it on the nightstand, and biting the top of the popsicle off in one smooth movement.

Luisa makes the pained face instead of her, watching as stoned Rose happily chews on the ice cold treat.  
When she bites into it the next time though, she experiences what Luisa was expecting sooner.  
“Uuuh, uuuh brain freeze!”  
Luisa laughs at her, when she starts waving her hand in front of her mouth, as if that would help.

 

“Can I get cuddles?” Rose asks with a dreamy smirk, after polishing off that popsicle and reaches for Luisa, who accepts without hesitation.  
She lies down beside her, and Rose right away pulls the blanket up over her own and Luisa’s outstretched bodies, before snuggling her head against the brunette’s chest.

Luisa isn’t cold at all; this is Florida, and although it’s October, it’s still perfect beach weather, but alas, she’d happily endure being a bit too warm for her constantly freezing love.  
Rose’s lips are purple, her fingers are too, (her tongue is green btw) and Luisa shivers a little when one pale hand slides up underneath her dress and stays to warm up to the warm skin of her stomach.

“Mm, cuddles are nice, now, they’d be even nicer if I could get back rubs too?” Rose asks in a muffled voice, talking into the fabric of Luisa’s dress and cheekily grabs Luisa’s hand to guide it to her own back.  
“Oh, the lady wants the wellness program today,” Luisa mocks her and presses a kiss on Rose’s temple. “Back rubs cost extra, hope you know that,” she whispers with a smile, after Rose pouted at her for a second, before she starts rubbing slow circles on her back.  
“I’ll pay in love and affection, if that’s an okay currency for you,” Rose mumbles and closes her eyes.  
“So we switch afterwards, and I get the back rubs then?” Luisa asks with a grin, adoring how Rose’s mouth slightly opens in amazement when she finds a particularly great spot.  
“No... I’m gonna nap after this,” Rose whispers. “Or during this...”  
“Sounds like a bad deal for me,” Luisa goes on and starts peppering light kisses to the soft skin of Rose’s bald head in addition to the massages.  
“I’m the one with cancer... I deserve back rubs,” Rose weakly protests, and Luisa just presses another, even softer kiss to her head.

Rose soon arches her back into Luisa’s hand more and more, making little sounds of content in regular intervals and grunts in disappointment whenever Luisa’s hand pauses for a moment.  
After having her back massaged for at least an hour, she seems so relaxed, and warm, and quiet, Luisa thinks, she must’ve fallen asleep.  
She is proven wrong, when she stops the massage and just holds her big, bald baby for a moment.  
Rose tilts her head to face her, and big, blue, and tired eyes silently ask for more.  
Luisa can’t help but laugh quietly, kiss the tip of her love’s nose, and continue with the back rubbing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I don't like this myself meeh...
> 
> I will try to step up my game for the rest of fic week... hopefully...  
> *stares at unfinished drafts*


End file.
